


Lost Light

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Our Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Destiny, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nyx and Noctis are both Hunters, Spoilers for Destiny 2, destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Destiny!AUNyx and Noctis are both Guardians, Hunters of the Vanguard, chosen by the Traveler to safeguard humanity. Except the Cabal don't care about any of that, and will tear it all apart to get what they want.A drabble of what might've happened if Nyx and Noct were present during the fall of the Tower in Destiny 2.





	Lost Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay.. Maybe it is… ”
> 
>  
> 
> [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHcTPS8-n_I)

Nyx is in the Tower when the Cabal launch their attack on the Last City. 

He remembers running with Noctis up to the hangar with the intention of getting to their ships and fighting back. He remembers being stopped by a scared group of civilians, Noctis volunteering to see them to the evac shuttles while Nyx preps their own ship and meets him there. He remembers giving his little light a desperate parting kiss before they go their separate ways. He remembers getting to the hangar and seeing it torn to pieces, choked with fire and smoke and enemy Cabal. 

The last thing he clearly remembers, after fighting off wave after wave of Cabal, is feeling a sudden _yank_ in his chest, a wave of dizziness, and a sharp pain bloom up along his left arm and shoulder. He then vaguely remembers falling, but after that there's nothing except darkness. 

When Nyx comes to, he's in the middle of a ruined building. There's smoke everywhere, there's barely any light to see by, and the sound of gunfire and loud guttural shouting permeates the air. Then he feels the aching empty hole in his chest, the pain that laces through his body from what he assumes are gunshot wounds. 

His first worry is what have the Cabal done, _what have they done to my Light_? Because Nyx has been a Guardian for thirty years and the force that has kept him alive and given him his power is _gone_. But then his mind immediately switches to _Noctis, where is he, did he make it out, what happened to Noctis_? 

Nyx doesn't have time to ponder anything else when he hears the Cabal nearing. If he stays put, he dies, and not from his wounds, because the Cabal will _slaughter_ him if they find him. So Nyx forces himself to his feet and hobbles out of the building. 

By the time Nyx has staggered through the mountains and loses sight of the Traveler, days have passed. His thoughts have made tired circles around Noctis, the Traveler, losing his Light and his ghost; by the time he stumbles into actual people, he's delirious. They tear apart his tattered breastplate and the tattered clothing on his left arm, bandage it all up, give him some old-fashioned pain pills, and haul him onto a ship. 

He passes out during the flight. 

He awakes several hours later when they land, with a clear head and minimal pain. Someone helps Nyx sit up, talks to him like he was a shells-hocked civilian instead of a battle-hardened Guardian; says they're someplace safe and that he can rest easy, that there's other Guardians and civilians from the Tower here and it'll be okay. 

Nyx shoves himself to his feet and hauls himself outside the ship, ignoring the surprised cries of whoever was talking to him, barely taking in the fact that he's on a fucking _farm_ , why is he on a farm? Other Guardians means Noctis, his partner, his little light, he has to find Noctis, make sure the other Hunter is _alive_ and _okay_ \-- 

He stops at the entrance of an old barn, wood half-rotted and falling apart, because it's _Noctis_ , standing at a table with a few other battered Guardians. Nyx staggers forward. 

"Noct?!" 

Noctis turns towards him and his eyes go wide. He pushes away from the Titan standing next to him and makes to run for Nyx. Except there's a... Chicken? In Noct's arms. Nyx arches a brow as high as it will go and leans against an old support beam, hoping he's not seeing things. 

Noctis looks down at the chicken, then back up at Nyx. “It isn’t what it looks like!" Nyx sighs and gives him an exasperated look, and Noct flushes. "Okay.. Maybe it is… ” He sets the chicken on the table and starts towards Nyx. "But there's an explanation! Because I was really worried about you, and I had to take care of those people and they were so scared, and I was scared, but I couldn't let them know that, you know? But this chicken wandered up to me when we got here and she was helping me keep my head on straight, and--" 

Nyx doesn't care. The moment Noctis steps close enough, Nyx reaches out and pulls the smaller Hunter into his arms. He presses his nose into fluffy black hair that smells like sweat and smoke and gunfire but Nyx doesn't care. He slides to the floor with Noctis in tow and breathes in a shaky breath. 

"Little light, I was so scared I'd lost you too." 

Noctis stiffens in his grasp. He reaches up between them and rests a hand against Nyx's chest, right in the center. 

"You felt it too?" Noctis whispered. "The Light... It's gone...?" 

All Nyx can do is nod, because he's afraid if he says anything else, he'll break down. The absence of his Light _hurts_ , a gaping void in his chest and a fuzziness about his head and his whole body just aches. For the first time since his rebirth, he can feel his age and it makes him cling to Noctis that much more. 

Noctis reaches up and presses a hand to his cheek. "There are others here who are already trying to figure out how to take the City and the Traveler back. Let's get you fixed up and get some rest. Then we can join them, okay?" He now holds Nyx's face in his hands, forcing eye contact, bright blue with icy gray. "You're not leaving me again, Guardian. That's an order." 

Nyx manages a small smile and a nod. 

"Yessir."

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more for this AU, because my life currently revolves around this game and it gives me _ideas_. Whoops. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
